Gentle sensation
by Narnianlover14
Summary: Mysterious Mystic Falls... What will happen when busy haired witch, Hermione Granger is sent to investigate the strange small town of mystic falls, plagued to many unexplained animal attacks. Will Hermione cope with the many deaths surrounding her? What will happen when she get's a little more than she bargained for,the package coming complete with two scandalous Salvatore brothers
1. I'm leaving

_Mysterious Mystic Falls... What will happen when busy haired witch, Hermione Granger is sent to investigate the strange small town of mystic falls, plagued to many unexplained animal attacks. Will Hermione cope with the many deaths surrounding her? What will happen when she get's a little more than she bargained for, the package coming complete with two scandalous Salvatore brothers..._

 _ **Author note: Hiya everyone, sorry about the paragraph problem before, I didn't realise it deleted my line spaces :(**_

"You will go to Mystic Falls undercover." The witch tuned out as this was said. Leave England! Leave behind her life within the wizarding community? Leave Ron and Harry? Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought of her two best friends. She had signed up to the Order, to protect Harry and all of her friends at Hogwarts. But she never believed it would lead to her having to leave them all behind. The air became thin, she could hardly breathe. "Why do I need to go?" Hermione asked bluntly. All eyes turned, staring at the brunette quizzically. "Miss Granger, were you listening to a word a said a few seconds ago?" The rough Scottish voice of Alistair Moody rang out. "No sorry sir." She replied shaking her head solemnly. Mad eye Moody went on to explain of the many animal attacks taking place inside a small secluded town within central Virginia, going by the name of 'Mystic Falls.' He explained how the Order had reason to believe the Death Eaters (followers of lord Voldemort) Were behind the attacks. "So you want me to go there for research?" The frizzy haired witch questioned, her thick British accent cut through. "Yes, Hermione..." Remus Lupin the old DADA teacher nodded. "You will pose as a school student within Mystic Falls high school, there you will try to find as much information of the events taking place within Virginia. You will stay there for six months..." Tonks told the girl, sending her a comforting smile which Hermione returned. "Do you think you will be able to do this?" Kingsley Shaklebolt asked grimly. "Yes, But-" The bookworm began, before stopping. This was important! But she couldn't shake the feelings of guilt and remorse as she thought of leaving Harry and Ron. Ron, Ron and Hermione's relationship was still slightly complicated... The talented witch couldn't deny it, she had feelings for Ronald Weasley, but whether he did for her she could never tell... Sure they had had their moments, but Harry usually turned up and shattered them to pieces. "But what Hermione?" Moony (Remus) asked with concern. "I just don't particularly feel like leaving Harry and Ron." She answered dismissively. "Everyone has to make sacrifices Hermione, it wont be forever, but think of all the times people have died for a cause they have believed in. Sirius, James, Lily and many others." Remus told the witch sadly. She swallowed the thick lump which had formed within her throat and smiled. "Ok, I'll do it!"

It was a week later, and Hermione was stood within her nearly bare part of the dorm room. She wiped the tears forming in her hazel brown eyes and picked up her bag containing all of her possessions. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She had asked Ron and Harry to meet her within the room of requirement. It was a peaceful place where she could tell them of her departure from Hogwarts to the unknown vast continent known as America. She walked around the dorm, examining every last detail of the dusty old room. The other beds were all freshly made, the red Gryffindor sheets sprawled out in an attractive manor. Hermione sighed, it was time to say goodbye. She went to the squeaky door, exiting the dorm. Not forgetting to turn back to look at the room she had called home for the past five years. She made her way down the wide open halls, her footsteps being the only sound heard as all students were busy studying in classes.

She swallowed thickly, before pacing back and forth three times thinking of the room she wanted. The room of requirement appeared upon her thoughts allowing her access. Sat upon a large ruby red sofa was a boy with longish red tousled hair, lightly tickling his chiselled jaw line which was so prominently defined. It made Hermione blush a tint of scarlet. He was wearing his red and gold Gryffindor uniform, displaying his loyalty to his own house of the brave and bold. The boy's blue eyes beaconed with concern as his head swished, turning to face the beautiful bushy haired witch Hermione. Sat next to the red-haired wizard was the world famous wizard, Harry Potter. Famously known for being the boy who lived through voldemourt's curses. He had piercing emerald green eyes, taking after his mother, Lily Evans. (Potter) Harry's eyes were always the first thing commented on when someone met Harry, not only for the captivating pure beauty held within them, but for taking after his own mother's eyes as Lily had done the most selfless thing possible when Harry was younger, she sacrificed herself for him, creating a significant moment in history. When someone looked into Harry's eyes it was like stepping back into the past, it was quite magical and proved that when an event happens it never ceases to exist and that all these moments are still out there waiting to happen or return to us. Surrounding his eyes was black circular wire rimmed glasses, which surprisingly suited him. He had a significant sign upon his forehead signalling that this was indeed Harry James Potter. The famous lightning bolt shaped scar. Covering the scar was a thick mop of jet black unruly hair, which would never lie flat. He turned to Hermione nodding in recognition.

"What's wrong Hermione?" The voice of Harry Potter rang out. "Yeah you never miss class!" Ronald Weasley joked, trying to act cool but failing miserably. "Guys I have something important to tell you..." She said, tucking a stray strand of light brown hair behind her ear. "What, finally admitting your feelings for Draco." Ron snorted. She tensed, it was a deep dark secret that she had a slight crush for the bleach blonde Slytherin but no one knew, did they? "No, it's just..." She trailed off nervously, how can I do this? She thought sadly. "What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked cutting to the chase, noticing the girls discomfort. Hermione sighed before blurting. "I'm Leaving!"

 ** _author note: DUN DUN DUN! Ha ha, sorry if all that made absolutely no sense, it's something new. Yes I changed quite a lot from the original story of Harry Potter but hey ho, if I didn't there would be no story. Please let me know do I need to change anything is it complete and utter trash? please I want to know. Thank you, see you soon (Maybe) Bye! :)_**


	2. Perky blonde

**_Hermione POV_**

Harry and Ron sat there, instilled in silence. I took in a deep breath; this was hard enough to tell them without their lack of response. The sour taste of my words stung my tongue. "What do you mean?" Ron finally spoke up after a few moments of awkward tense silence. I gulped, this conversation was really going to kill me! Now I knew how all the strong heroes in my books feel when saying goodbye to their friends or lovers. My words felt like a thousand knifes stabbing into my heart all at once. "I can't give much away, but, the Order wants me to go on a mission in America…" I told them, trailing off when I saw the sad look of despair within Ron's bright blue eyes. I felt as though I was losing myself by the second, my friends make me who I am. I need them. "Who cares about the stupid Order?" Ron blurted out annoyed, shaking the long red locks falling into his eyes. "I do Ronald Weasley!" My voice suddenly cried out. "You're not making this any easier!" I heard myself sobbing, my whole body seemed to be in a trance and I couldn't control my own actions. Why was I acting like this? My whole body was controlling itself, my mind had no control. "Look, I'm here to say goodbye, if you don't want to say it back then fine! But this isn't how I want to leave things." I told the boys, my thick British accent shone through. My voice held a wavering uncertainty, I wasn't ready for this, but would I ever be?

 ** _No person POV_**

Harry ran at Hermione, quickly holding her within his warm embrace. "I'll miss you Hermione." He told her, but all of it turned into a blur as she hugged him back tightly not wanting to let go. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Remus and Kingsley had taken a portkey to get to the muggle Birmingham International airport. From there she was set to fly to America, where she would be investigating the small town of Mystic falls. As the brunette looked over Harry's shoulder she saw Ron's tear streaked face, he looked so sad. Ron always showed a lack of emotion within his face so when she saw this version of Ron, it caused her to break down into a wave of erratic tears. "Hermione, come on don't cry." Ron told her as he walked forward. Finally joining the warm hug. This was the last thing she needed, how would she react to finally saying goodbye to her two best friends in the world? Well now was her time to find out. "I'll miss you both… Don't blow up Hogwarts whilst I'm gone." She told them, a small smirk plastered upon her pretty face. They both chuckled, getting a mouthful of salt water tears. "Goodbye Hermione Granger." Ron said, it sounded more like he was saying it to himself. "Until next time." Harry then finished. The witch took a deep breath before finally saying. "Goodbye, Harry Potter, bye Ronald Weasley." Then she picked up her trusty handbag, walking through security and heading for her plane to Virginia.

….

Hermione was now stood in her new house the Order had 'bought' for her. Truth being told, it had belonged to an old wizard who worked for the Order and left it in his will for Dumbledore's army. It made a great hiding place for witches and wizards who needed to hide from Voldemort, or 'You know who and his death eater posy. Which made the smart witch question, why she was to use it? This also made her wonder whether this is how they had heard of the weird activity taking place in the small secluded town of Mystic Falls. Her trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when a sharp tapping sound came from the front door. Hermione sighed, before finally dragging her heavy tired feet towards the front entrance. Slowly pulling the door too, it revealed a perky blonde haired girl holding a tray of cookie's. "Erm, hi can I help you?" Hermione asked her eyebrows knitting together to make a V-shape. "Hello, I'm your neighbour from down the street." She told the girl, indicating the long line of houses, glinted by the bright glow of calming yellow sunlight. Hermione had to admit, she wasn't used to the sun, living in Great Britain and all… "Oh, hi there. Nice to meet you err…?" "Caroline." She told the witch extending her hand. This wasn't what Hermione was expecting, she was told Americans were unfriendly.

 **(If you're from America, I know your all very nice, this is just for the purpose of the story** **J** **)**

"I'm Hermione." She told the smiley, golden blonde haired girl. Caroline suddenly squealed. "That's an awesome name!" The brunette giggled. "Thanks, I think…" Caroline winked at her before holding out the large tray of biscuits. "I baked these for you, I figured you might want a hand to put things in place." Hermione shook her head kindly. "It's fine, really! I didn't bring much anyway…" This was very true; Hermione hadn't bought much for her new home. After all, everything she needed was in her bottomless handbag. Caroline tutted. "No it's fine, I can help." Hermione could already tell the blonde was very stubborn and finally gave in. "Ok, I guess I could use a hand, come in!" She beckoned. At first Caroline looked a little cautious before finally taking a step inside and smiling as she did. What was that about? Hermione thought before shaking it off and offering the girl a drink. "Oh, thanks." Caroline eyed the drink before taking a sip, almost sighing in relief. "What? Did you think? I poisoned your drink?" She asked laughing. Caroline giggled nervously. "Nah, I just have a bad case of OCD." Little did Hermione know that the statement of her poisoning the drink wasn't far from the truth… "So you're from Britain huh?" She questioned. "Yeah, what gave it away?" Hermione asked smirking. "Your accent!" Caroline laughed, brushing the blonde hair from her eyes. Caroline stayed for around two hours before she had to leave, something about an emergency with her friends Elena and Stefan? Whoever they were… To Hermione, Caroline was like a breath of fresh air. The brunette witch wasn't used to the blonde's positivity. However, Hermione liked it and her and Caroline had already become quite good friends.

 **Author note: I don't think that chapter was quite as good as the first one but I don't know, you tell me… :o Also If anyone has any ideas please let me know, I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. The next chapter may be about Hermione and Damon! ;)**

 **Bye X**


	3. Eye of the raven

Hermione was scanning through the many files delivered to her via the order. There were so many reports that didn't add up; missing people, animal attacks, disappearing blood bags. Mystic Falls was trying to hide something, there was no doubt about it. Her eyes briefly scanned a report stating of the recent blood raid from the local, Mystic Falls hospital. She sighed running a hand through her bushy brown locks. "None of this adds up." She shook her head, her lips forming a small scowl as she pried her eyes over several other reports. In her opinion the case she was given didn't link up to the Dark Lord in any way or form. She groaned, tugging at her hair. Knowing she would have to go out and investigate if she was ever going to solve this case. The bushy haired witch moaned, pushing herself up from her plush arm chair which was ever so comfy. Trudging along to the door, grabbing her coat and slipping on her shoes. Today was going to be a long day…

A thick mist was surrounding the girl as she tramped along the road, her feet scuffing the pebbles as they dragged. There was so many other things Hermione would be doing at this moment. Sitting down in front of the roaring fire of the Gryffindor common room, a book sat in her lap and a tankard of pumpkin juice in her hand… Or perhaps Butter beer. Or she would be on her latest mission with Harry and Ron. The girl wondered how her two best friends were doing without her. After all, she was always the brains of the group. The one to get them out of trouble. Oh, how she missed them! Suddenly a sharp squawk could be heard, bringing Hermione out of her troubled thoughts. Her eyes snapped up as she looked around cautiously. After five minutes of standing still she rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine how stupid she looked just standing there in the middle of the road. Abruptly, the girl picked up her pace, she wasn't quite sure where she was going but she'd find out eventually. As the girl sped past, she failed to see the beady eyes crow watching from a far. It's soft raven feathers were ruffled and a loud squawk! Erupted from its beak. The sound caused shivers to run down the witches' spine. She didn't know why but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The atmosphere was scaring the girl. Damn you pathetic fallacy! She thought, shaking her head.

After half an hour of trekking through the gloomy, thick fog the girl could see Mystic Falls hospital in view. Hermione knew it was a risk, she had nothing to cover her if she got discovered. Well she had her wand… But that would totally blow her cover if the death eaters were here or some other magic folk. She exhaled, Hermione would have to be sneaky if she was going to make this work. Casually, the brave Gryffindor strolled into the hospital doors. Her head was held high, a tight smile gracing her lips as she strutted past the reception; praying not to be noticed. To the girl's great relief, the lady on reception was too busy filing her nails and twirling her long blonde hair to notice Hermione sauntering past.

Hermione's heels clacked against the shining marble floor of the hospital. Her head swishing side to side as she searched for anything suspicious or out of place. This was when she noticed a man clad in a black leather jacket, stood near the blood storage room. Eyebrows furrowed, Hermione decided to follow the man who was looking awfully mistrustful. Darting from side to side like a nimble ninja she stayed on the man's tail. Spying his every move. That was until he turned around and saw her…

 ** _Hermione pov_**

His eyes held the gentle sensation of a crisp chilly winter morning, the ocean blue lake frozen over. He kept a long icy gaze. I noticed his face was so young, but, yet his eyes were so old. As though he had seen and learnt everything there was to know on earth. His eyes held a bright twinkle within them; which could only be described as beautiful, but treacherous. It reminded me of my old headmaster Dumbledore's eyes, so full of history and knowledge. As if he knew something no one else did. His eyes demonstrated so many emotions at once. They captivated me for a few moments.

He held an aristocratic smirk tightly upon his lips. It suggested he had done this before. He kept his sculpted chin up. Staring into my hazel brown eyes as if trying to entice me into his deep, dark, deranged soul. His raven black locks fell gracefully into his blue eyes, creating a mysterious heir about him. His hair was unruly and unkempt, screaming he was a player. "You will forget what I was doing, all you remember is you met a hot guy who you wanted to kiss." His pupils dilated and looked deep into my eyes, not daring to break eye contact. Most people would call me crazy, as my warm palm connected with his handsome face in a swift, graceful manor. It created a loud slap! As it wiped the smirk off his gorgeous face. He stood frozen to the spot, his mouth agape as hurt and confusion flickered through his icy blue orbs. This boy was obviously not used to this kind of reaction as a scowl replaced his earlier cocky manor. "What?" He said, lost for words. "You do not tell me what to do! Plus, you do not come snooping around here with no explanation." He cocked an eyebrow. "I will be notifying the staff of this incident, I have dealed with your type before! You're a pathetic womaniser." I hissed, invading the man's personal space. My mind briefly flickered to the time Sirius Black told me of his days as a player… I had been mildly intrigued as he told me of despite his 'ways' the arrogant boy had fallen deeply in love with Marlene McKinnon, a pretty Gryffindor student who loved pranks.

 **(I know this may not have happened… But I'm a Blackinnon shipper. But feel free to swap it with Wolfstar or whoever you like.)**

"Never talk to me again." I growled before walking off. Just about hearing the boy whisper. "She couldn't be compelled." What the hell that meant I don't know… All I know is I will be talking to the sheriff of this incident.

 ** _Author note: I am so sorry! I haven't updated this fanfic in ages. To be honest I've had an awful case of writer's block. Oh, the struggle! Ha Ha. Well thank you for reading this next chapter. I'll try to update soon, but remember reviews inspire me to write faster and if you guys have any ideas for what you want to see happen next then please let me know. I'm happy to take on board anyone's ideas. Thank you for reading. See you again soon!_** ** _?_**


	4. Day drinking princess

Hermione woke with a jolt. A thick layer of sweat was built on her brow. As she dreamed of bright icy blue eyes. Her breath was staggered as she panted for air. Her dreams were never that intense… She knew Harry would always have vivid dreams of the Dark Lord; they always frightened him to death and it was hellish to watch. But Hermione indeed was not one to dream. Her mind was based purely on fact and she barley even had any imagination. Nevertheless, her mind swayed to the shocking pools of blue that belonged to the mystery guy from yesterday. They had been plaguing her mind all night. The beautiful, intense ocean orbs. Speckled with light flakes of blue and grey. His eyes framed with a thick layer of glossy, black lashes. Why had the man's eyes entranced her so much? She lay staring at the blank ceiling in a deep trance, as she thought about yesterday. Heaving a sigh, she sat up, stretching her aching muscles. A yawn escaped her lips as she tentatively rubbed the sleep from her weary eyes. "Another day, today I am going to get to the bottom of this case!" The girl stood, walking into the grand ensuite bathroom. She grasped a fluffy white towel, putting it on the side along with a fresh ensemble of clothes. Abruptly she stepped into the shower; Letting the warm flow of water cascade down her back. Soothing her tense muscles. The teenager began to sing at the top of her lungs relaxing greatly from the hot water pouring down. The witch clutched her vanilla scented body wash, lathering it into her skin washing away the troubles of the night.

Now freshly dressed, hair tied up in a neat pony tail and a light tint of makeup adorning the witches' face. She found herself facing the Mystic Grill. The girl pondered in, the strong stench of alcohol attacking her nostrils. The sound of loud content chatter could be heard throughout. It brought a smile to the girl's face. She could see groups of teenagers playing pool in the darkened corner. "Oh, excuse me, sorry." A man's voice sounded as he collided with the witch. "Oh my, I'm sorry, my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione expressed regretfully. She faced the man, he looked to be rather young, maybe around Hermione's age? He had bright blue eyes and short fair hair, a small smile was on his face as he held his hand out for the girl. "I'm Matt." The witch beamed, shaking his extended hand. "Hermione, Hermione Granger." Matt nodded, observing the smaller girl. "It's nice to meet you, you must be new here?" He voiced more of a question than a statement to which Hermione nodded. "Well I was wondering… Soon my shift on the bar is over and maybe I could give you a tour of the area after that?" He rubbed his neck anxiously as he awaited her reply. "Sure, that sounds like fun. See you later Matt." He dipped his head nodding. "Okay great, see you later Hermione. With that Matt strode over behind the bar, beginning to chat with a guy attired in a black leather jacket. Wait! A black leather jacket?

As Hermione gazed over at the bar she noticed that undeniably it was the anonymous guy from yesterday. The one who had been haunting her. Absentmindedly she felt herself strolling over and sitting down in the empty bar stool next to him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned pointedly, perching her chin on her hand. Receiving no reply from the man she tried again. "I said, what are you doing here?" He dubiously turned to her, a tight smirk held on his lips. "I thought you told me never to talk to you ever again." He quipped, rolling his intense eyes. The witch furrowed her brow confused until she remembered their conversation from yesterday where she told him never to talk to her again. "Well I think we should start over again, so what's your name?" She asked holding her hand out for the man. He simply looked down at her hand with a smug smile, blatantly ignoring her friendly gesture. "I'm nobody that concerns you sweetheart." The bushy haired girl internally groaned, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Well sadly for you princess I am concerned with who you are." Swiftly, the man swished his head in the girl's direction, his eyebrows raised. "Did you just call me princess?" The witch sneered, a superior look on her face. "Yes I did and I'll call you princess until you give me your name." The man looked lost for words before he groaned muttering a quick. "Damon." Damon? It suited him in Hermione's opinion, she couldn't think of a name which would suit him better. She smiled to herself. "Well Damon, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione." In the witches' belief, she thought if she became friends with Damon she may be able to find out why he was lurking in the blood store room. Also, the whole prospect of Damon intrigued her, despite his cold nature… Damon merely sighed taking a gulp of his amber liquid, bourbon possibly? "Nice to meet you too Hermione…" He stated in a sarcastic, ridged tone. The female was about to continue the conversation when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What do you want Mutt?" Damon jibed taciturnly. Not even bothering to turn around as Hermione smiled seeing her new… friend? "Nothing that involves you Damon, ready to go Hermione?" Damon stiffened at this. "Where are you going?" His eyes darkened prying into Hermione's. "Erm, well Matts taking me on a tour around town." She told him smiling. The raven-haired man looked troubled, as his eyes flickered with several emotions. His brow was creased as he was deep in thought. "I could take you on a tour if you want? It'd be much more fun than any tour Mutt could ever give." He smirked glaring at Matt as both men waited for Hermione's reply.

 **Author note; Oooh, who should Hermione choose? I decided to update this again because I felt so bad not updating for ages… Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites, it means a lot. Also thank you for a few of you who have given me some excellent ideas you will all see them in action soon. I don't know if this will happen… But I plan to do my next update when I get 22+ reviews so the more you review quicker I will write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologise for any mistakes. Thank you for reading. See you again soon… hopefully :)**


	5. Choking on air

Hermione was lost in deep thought. Two pairs of blinding blue eyes ogling at her. Waiting for her to decide. It was a mental battle as she swallowed thickly, not wanting to disappoint either man. On the one hand, she could venture off with Matt. The sweet blue eyed bar tender. His cute smile and gentle gaze allured her. He reminded Hermione of, Ron… However, her other choice was to gamble her time with Damon. Her jackass mystery guy. It was an internal combat, her thoughts flickering left and right. Up and down. With an unsettled sigh, Hermione spoke. "It's a lovely offer Damon, but… I'm sure you have much better things to do than be with me." She nodded in affirmative. "So, I'm going to go with Matt."

Damon grunted dejectedly, his once light amused eyes, grew dark. Unconsciously, he raked an unsettled hand through his messy locks. "Alright." He mumbled. "But, don't expect me to be so hospitable next time." With that, Damon rose to his feet, giving a pointed glare towards Matt. It confused Hermione how Damon was acting so predatorial and defensive. Was the man always like this? Portraying a dominating walk he trudged away. Not allowing his presence to go unnoticed.

"Woah." Matt gasped with a tickled smile on his face. "Did you seriously just reject Damon Salvatore?" To this the witch raised her eyebrows, a curious gaze willing him to continue. "No one has ever done that before." He explained whilst nodding his head. "Damon is known to get what he wants and usually no girl can ever resist him. Even my ' _friend'_ Elena has had problems trying to keep away from him." A befuddled look came apparent on the witches' face.

"You say friend so distantly… I'm guessing Elena isn't just a friend?" Matt shook his head dismally, a frown replacing his small smile.

"Well, once she wasn't just a friend. I loved her, heck, I still love her." Matt's eyes were down cast, he looked so sad. So alone. "But then something happened and she broke up with me and when I thought I finally had another chance, she decided to go and date Stefan." Hermione hesitantly placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain any further, now, how about that tour you promised me?" Matt smiled, leading Hermione to the exit of the grill, ready to start the tour.

Cobbles crunched as Hermione trod up her pebble drive, she had really enjoyed her time with Matt. They had already become great friends. She turned her head spying Caroline stood outside her gorgeous home. "Hello Caroline." Hermione greeted with a smile in her typical British accent. One thing the bushy haired witch hoped was that her British accent wouldn't falter from being in America.

"Hey Hermione!" Caroline giggled, waving and making her way over to the brunette. Her long blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze behind her. "Are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" With a graceful nod of the head Hermione said. "Yes Caroline, everyone is wonderful here! I've even sighed up for classes at the high school."

The blonde squealed joyfully. "Yes! That's perfect Hermione. We can totally be best friends now." Smiling Widley, the witch nodded. "Yes, we can. It's gonna be awesome." It'll also allow me to observe for any peculiar activity too. She added as a mental note, smiling smugly to herself.

Suddenly a nervous look came across Caroline's face as she heard the distant squawk of a crow. "Well I've got to go... Do something now..." The blonde smiled distantly. "So, I'll see you around." Brows furrowed Hermione began walking to her house, casting a look back at Caroline to see the girl had disappeared. She shook her head confused, making her way inside as a storm was brewing over head. Threatening to pour any moment.

It was a while later and Hermione was trekking around the living room, picking up any discarded objects and papers she had forgotten to put away from the morning. It would have been so much easier using magic to do the chores. But being raised as a muggle she never found the appeal to cheat her way out of manual labour. It was simply a necessity and needed to be done. Also, with the dark lord on the rise and the Ministry going corrupt there was no point in risking it.

Exhaling, the witch walked over to the kitchen sink, beginning to wash the few pots and pans left by the basin. By now the storm was in full flow, rain trickled down the window in slow icy droplets. It was merely a question of probability which drop would reach the bottom first. Hermione watched in curiosity. From here it gave her a rather clear view of Caroline's house. (Minus the rain fogging the window of course) The witch watched in inquisitiveness as she saw a large ,raven black bird, perch up top of the blonde's roof. She could swear she had seen the bird before… As Hermione blinked, an abrupt blur flew past the window, the girl would've mistaken it for lighting but something just wasn't right. Quickly, she ran to the coat rack, shrugging on her fleece and shoes, running outside. Suddenly, Hermione felt quite foolish; she just stood in the pouring rain for no reason. She was so used to there being a fight in Hogwarts she expected there to be danger.

Tentatively, the witch readied herself to plod back inside when something else caught her attention. She could see a dominating haughty presence looming inside Caroline's house. The person was clad in black leather, his back facing the window but Hermione knew exactly whom it was. She hesitantly crept to the window, trying to keep out of sight. From the girl's position, she could hear raised voices. Something about a doppelganger… Frowning Hermione shook her head, she felt rude and impudent listening to the conversation. She began to leave. But something stopped her. She could feel herself physically choke as she noticed a bag filled with a crimson substance in Damon's hand. Was that… blood?

 ** _Author note: Hey guys, so I decided to update anyway. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I wonder what Hermione's gonna do? :O_**


	6. Continue?

Hey guys, I was wondering if you'd like me to continue with this story? I have a few ideas on how to continue however I understand I am very slow at updating. If you guys want me to continue please review or pm. Thank you x


	7. Remember

The air was thick as Hermione desperately gasped for something as basic as a human breath. She was in a frenzy of panic as she looked at the bag Damon was clutching within his tight grip. This couldn't be possible, could it? Why would Damon be in possession of human blood? This made Hermione's thoughts spiral out of control. Perhaps this was why Damon had been lurking in the hospital those few days ago? The witch was still rather disappointed in herself – she had never notified the authorities of Damon's obscure behaviour. Although, perhaps that shall be a good thing. No one would ever believe her and she would only draw attention to herself – therefore corrupting her mission.

Tears were welled in the corners of Hermione's eyes as she gulped down the thickening vile rising to her throat. She swallowed her tears as she thought about what to do. She really shouldn't be reacting this way... The brunette had already experienced every kind of surprise she could when facing the dark lord. But this? This was different, surely.

Hermione suddenly turned around only to be met with a firm chest. The frizzy haired witch ended up toppling to the ground before being caught by two strong arms.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed looking up at the teen apologetically in slight surprise. The guy had short light brown hair spiked up in an unusual style. He had forest green orbs which beheld mystery and many secrets within them. They also had a kindness about them as he looked at her with a gentle gaze.

"No, no, it's my fault. I apologise." He said softly causing a small smile to beacon from Hermione's lips.

"Erm not to be rude or anything but what are you doing… here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow gesturing to Caroline's house. She found it rather bizarre the man had appeared from… nowhere. The witch had to admit to herself. Something was off within Mystic Falls; it appeared as though everyone had their own secrets and the witch was determined to find out what. More so now than ever.

The young man sighed, the small smile falling from his lips. "I was going to see Caroline, you?" He asked, his eyebrow was raised.

"Erm same." Hermione nodded realising how creepy it must appear as she was stood staring into Caroline's window. She gave the man a shy smile and a small laugh.

"So how come I haven't seen you around here before?" He asked, his hands being shoved in his grey jacket pockets. "I just moved here – I used to live in Britain." She replied. Her thoughts were still flickering back to the few minutes before. Although her panic was subsided as she donned a casual expression.

"Well its nice to meet you erm…?" He stated before looking at the brunette expectantly for her name.

"Hermione." She replied in her thick British accent. "However, the pleasure is all mine." She told him with a warm and genuine smile.

"Stefan." The man replied. "My name is Stefan. I at least owe you that for almost knocking you over and please, may I treat you to a drink as an apology?" The vampire asked kindly. Although, Hermione was cut off before she could reply.

There was an iciness to the air as a dark glare was sent in their direction. A sharp squawk of a raven echoed in the distance before a ruffling of feathers could be heard as the chilling bird passed them. "I highly doubt that will be necessary Stefan." An unsettling tone replied as a daunting familiar man clad in leather black emerged from the shadows.

"Why ever not Damon? It is only polite. Although you wouldn't understand that concept, would you?" Stefan asked. His expression had turned to stone as he sent an intimidating glare in Damon's direction although this did not phase Damon in the slightest. In fact, it only added to Damon's arrogance.

"Don't challenge me brother… You know what happens when you get in my way." The man with the dark raven hair replied. His smirk held firmly on his lips as he raised his eyebrows challengingly. His gaze flickered to Hermione for a brief second before back to Stefan. The witch caught the expression of understanding and paranoia which crossed Stefan's face and began to become curious herself.

With a certain boldness Hermione stepped forward looking straight into Damon's icy blue eyes. "Why don't you explain to me what you mean Damon." She demanded. Her Gryffindor spirit getting the best of her. Damon turned his attention to her with a cocky grin. "That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot my little bird." He stated before turning on his heel and walking away. (Okay so the little bird is a book reference btw)

A few hours had passed and Hermione was now stationed at the grill. She was sat at bar with Stefan as she spoke to him about how she was finding the quaint small town of Mystic Falls. The witch had become to like Stefan. He had a certain kindness about himself and he seemed more on a saint than his brother. Saint Stefan. After finishing her coke, the witch decided it would probably be best to leave and stood. "It's getting late, I should probably go." She announced to Stefan although Stefan seemed to fear that response as a look of terror crossed his face.

"Please, let me walk you home." Her new friend offered but the witch declined and shook her head. "I am perfectly adequate to walk home by myself, Stefan. But thank you." She whispered with a small smile.

However, the younger Salvatore stood from his seat frowning. He looked Hermione straight in the eyes and his pupils dilated. "You will forget what happened earlier inside Caroline's house. You were never there. You met a nice guy in the grill and talked the night away and now you will go home and forget." Stefan compelled her. Hermione blinked three times and frowned. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips fell open as a look of surprise crossed her face. Although the witch merely nodded grabbing her jacket and she ran out of the grill. The only issue was – the compulsion never worked…

 **Author Note: Well hello! I finally updated. I'm sorry if it's bad. Please let me know your opinions I would love to hear them! Also, please tell me if you would prefer Hermione with Damon or Stefan. Okay thank you for reading! I'll try and update sooner next time.**


End file.
